THE WORLD OF WONDERFUL THINGS
by mikala.thurman
Summary: This story is about girl and her family. They end up in another world and they have to travel through different lands to get home to earth. When they get home they find an uninvited guest in there home. They try there best to get him home, but nothing works so they give up. Then somehow the uninvited guest ends up home.
1. Chapter 1

THE WORLD OF WONDERFUL THINGS

BY: MIKALA THURMAN

CHARACTER BIO

RIN-BROWN HAIR, BROWN EYES, PLAYS PIANO, HONOR STUDENT (THE RIN IN THIS STORIE IS FROM INUYASHA NOT FROM VOCALOID)

MELISSA-BLONDE HAIR, BROWN EYES, PLAYS VIOLIN, STRAIGHT A-B STUDENT

MIKE-BROWN HAIR, BROWN EYES, LOVES MUSIC, STRAIGHT B STUDENT, DOES KARATE

TODD-BLACK HAIR, BROWN EYES, LOVES MUSIC, STRAIGHT B STUDENT, DOES KARATE

JoeG-BRAVE DOG

MOM-BLACK HAIR, BROWN EYES, MUSICIAN

DAD-BROWN HAIR, BROWN EYES, VET

* * *

"Wake up rin" my mom yelled. I was ignoring her because it was summer break. All I wanted to do was sleep. My mom called again, and then my little sister Melissa came to my room a screamed right in my ear. "**WAKE UP!"** she screamed. "**OK**, ok I'm up, you little pest, so get out of my room so I can get dress" I said to Melissa.

When Melissa left my room, I opened the closet and I felt something touch me. I didn't know what it was so I ignored it. I got dressed and went downstairs, my older brother Todd, Melissa, and my dad was sitting at the table. Todd was texting his friends, Melissa was playing her DSi, and dad was reading the newspaper. "Mom what's for breakfast" I asked my mom. "Eggs, Bacon, and blueberry waffles" mom said. "Mmm that sounds great," I said. After breakfast, Todd went outside to talk to his friends, including one named Mike. Mike is my boyfriend and Todd's best friend. They met in karate when they were young. I left breakfast and left with mike, he said he had a present for me.

After we left my house, we went to the mall. "Where are we going" I asked Mike, "You'll see," he answered. When I finally noticed we had stopped, I saw we were in front of the dog pound. "What are we doing here" I asked Mike. "Remember you said you want a dog…, well I'm getting you one," he said with a cute grin. I was so excited; I said thank you so many times I think it was illegal. Then we went in the dog pound.

We passed so many dogs, but then I found the most precious dog of all. It was a cute beagle and it was so sweet. "That on" I said, "I want that sweet beagle," I said again. "Ok, this one it is" said Mike. I was so happy, I felt like hugging Mike so hard that he couldn't breathe, but I didn't I kept my cool. Mike bought the beagle and we took him home. "I'll name him JoeG," I said excitedly.

* * *

A month passed and JoeG was trained. (Yeah,yeah I know what you're thinking "a month dog don't learn that fast" I know they don't but JoeG is a fast learner and he's special, now back to the story.) Lately I have noticed that JoeG stares at the closet a lot. Strange I know, I ignored it at first, I didn't really care. One Saturday I woke up and I couldn't find JoeG. "Mom do you know where JoeG is" I asked my mom. "I haven't seen him," said Melissa. I don't know why but I got angry when she said that, "I wasn't asking you, you little twerp" I screamed angrily at Melissa. Melissa looked like she was about to cry. "Now, now you two stop that, anyway Rin I have not seen JoeG at all" mom said with a calm voice. I didn't know what to do so I called Mike.

Mike came over as soon as possible. "Mike I'm scared I can't find JoeG," I said to mike. I started to cry and I know mike saw a tear go down my face. (I know it's a bit mushy just bare through it though) "Where is the last time you saw JoeG?" asked mike. "Right here in front of my closet" I said to mike. "Well then there's only one to do" Mike said. I got a strange look on my face. "You have to go in the closet and look for JoeG," Mike said in a weird excited way. "Well if it's for JoeG than I'll go in the closet," I said in a nervous way. I was trying to move but I couldn't, it's as if I was frozen. Then suddenly Mike grabbed me and kissed me. My eyes grew wide because Mike rarely kisses me despite him being my boyfriend. (They are a sad, sad couple I know and I bet you weren't expecting that kiss were you.) Then all of a sudden, Mike pushed me into the closet. (See if Mike pushed me in the closet I would have got out knock him down and put him in the closet)

I looked everywhere for JoeG but I couldn't find him. (Now how do you go from getting pushed in the closet to looking for your dog that fast, whatever I don't care.) "I can't find him mike," I said to mike. "He has to be in there, keep looking," said Mike. "Ok I'll keep looking," I said to Mike. Then out of nowhere, the closet doors closed. "Mike let me out," I screamed in fear. "I'm trying to, the doors are stuck, they won't open," Mike screamed back in fear. "HELP M…..." I screamed in fear interrupted, than I was gone.

* * *

SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT I HOPE THE NEXT ONE IS LONGER


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere in Rin's dream

"_**Hiya" "hiya" "hiya" **_

"_**Where am I?"**_

"_**Hiya" **_

"_**Wait is that Todd, then the boy must be mike, they're so young" **_

"_**Hiya" "This is Todd's karate class"**_

"_**Is this a dream?"**_

"_**Todd, Mike"**_

"_**Hey" little Mike said**_

"_**Who's that little girl?"**_

"_**What are you doing here Rin" said little Todd**_

"_**Mommy sent me here to get you," said the little girl**_

"_**Wait is that me"**_

"_**RIN"**_

"_**RIN WAKE UP"**_

* * *

Back in real life

When I finally came to I saw Mike, my parents, Todd, Melissa, and JoeG. "What happened, where am I?" I asked in a confused way. "Rin do you remember anything?" mom asked me. I shook my head "no, not really, last thing I remember I was in my closet looking for JoeG…" I said stopping. "I see you found JoeG" I said again. "Yeah he was with you when we got here.

"How did you guys get here?" I asked them. "Man you ask a lot of questions" Todd said. "Dude" Mike said, "What" Todd asked. Mike just shook his head. "We got here the same way you did" Mike said. "See when you disappeared, I got scared and told your family, and they didn't believe me, so I told them to go in the closet with me" Mike said again. "We went in the closet and ended up here" Todd said. "When we got here we saw you lying right there where you are, with JoeG" Melissa said. "Oh, ok" I said.

"Man I had the strangest dream ever" I said. "What was it about" mike asked. "I'll tell you later; hey where are we?" I asked. "That I don't know" Mike said. "I do" said a man, there was a man claiming he knew where we were. "I know where we are" said the man. "You do… where we are then" Melissa asked. "We are in the world of wonderful things" said the man.

"The World of Wonderful Things…, are you serious" Todd asked unconvinced. "Yes, The World of Wonderful Things, it's the world I grew up in…, anyway, whatever you wish for will pop up in front of you" said the man. "Ooh I want to try" Melissa said. She closed her eyes and I cream appeared, "awesome" Melissa said. She went to grab it but my mom took it out of nowhere, "you're not eating this ice cream, it's too much sugar" my mom said in an angry way. She closed her eyes and then a trash can appeared out of nowhere. Then she threw the ice cream away, Melissa look very angry.

"Anyway, how do we get back home to earth" I asked the man. "Earth, you mean that planet up there?" he asked pointing up; we all looked up and saw earth. My eyes grew wide and I think everyone else's were wide too. I looked back at the man, "uh y- yes" I said kind of scared. "You have to go see the white queen…, she can get you home" said the man. "Cool, that great and all but how do we get to her" Todd asked. "You have to take this trail through the woods of despair, across the river of the kindness, over the three mountains of the world, and around the valley of peace; then you will be at the white queen's castle" said the man.

"Thank you for telling us where to go" my mom said to the man. She bowed to him as she thanked him. "Wait, what's your name" Melissa asked the man. "My name is bobble" said the man. "Well thank you again bobble" my mom said. Todd and Mike would snicker every time they heard his name. "Goodbye and thank you bobble" I said and they snickered again, my mom just glared at them. "Goodbye" bobble said. Then we set off through the woods.

It was dark and kind of scary. We kept hearing noises of despair, it was very creepy. "I'm scared, when are we getting out of here" Melissa said in a very scared way. "Soon Melissa" mom said, I kind of heard a weird noise and jumped, I guess mike saw me jump and held me close. "Hey Mike, I feel like we're being watched" I whispered to Mike, "yeah me too" Mike said. We both looked around, but we couldn't find anyone, so we ignored it. "Hey everyone I think I see light" Todd said, "yeah" Melissa screamed excitedly. Melissa started running toward the light. "Melissa don't go too far, this is not our home" dad said nervously.

When we finally got into the light we was at the river of kindness, we found it to be very huge. The river was very long and very wide, and worse we didn't have a boat! At first we tried to build a raft but it kept sinking, "Ugh, why does this raft keep sinking" Todd yelled in an angry way. "Now Todd calm down" mom said to Todd. "Ok mom, I'll try" Todd said in a calm way. "How about we swim across" Melissa suggested, "that would work but there are sharks in there… so we can't swim in there" I said, then suddenly JoeG started barking. "What's wrong JoeG" Melissa asked. JoeG started to run so we went after him.

When we all caught up with him, we saw a boat. "Hey, I have an idea… let's take the boat" Melissa said in an excited way. "No, we can't take it, it could be someone's boat" mom said. "Yeah, ours" Melissa under her breath, "what was that" mom asked, "n-nothing" Melissa said lying through her teeth, while laughing in a strange way. We all looked around except for Melissa who looked angry, and we couldn't find anyone. "I put it there" said a voice, no one knows where the voice came from and JoeG constantly barked. Once again we looked around and found no one; the voice was very deep and kind. "Who said that" dad asked, "I did, I am the river of kindness and I gave you seven this boat to cross me" said the river of kindness. Everyone was very happy; we got in the boat and started to cross the river. "Remember to go over the middle of the world" said the river, "I will, thank you very much" I said to the river.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter might be to short to the next one for sure will be longer.**


End file.
